Super Mario: Mushroom Kingdom at War
Super Mario: Mushroom Kingdom at War is an action third-person shooter created by Cloverfield monster. The game follows Mario and Luigi leading a squad to take down Bowser's plan for complete control of the world with a new superweapon. It is not canon with the rest of the series. The game is described as Call of Duty with Mario in it. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the Call of Duty series except it with a third-person view. The player is either Mario or Luigi, and he has to take command of a squad of soldiers. You can tell them to fire with you, or move out and stay still, and they will follow orders. As you progress through missions, you'll be attacked by waves of Koopa soldiers. Every 2 levels has a boss that you have to defeat. You can collect ammo from Koopa soldiers you kill and you can regenerate over time if you're not being shot at. Each Mario brother has unique stats. Mario is stronger and has increased firepower, but Luigi is faster and can carry more ammo. Multiplayer Unlike most Mario games, there is multiplayer. You can play as a character from the Mushroom faction or the Koopa faction. Mario and Luigi are on the Mushroom, while Bowser is on the Koopa. There are classic matches that you would come to expect in a game like this. Here's a list of them: Team Deathmatch Kill as many players from the enemy as possible. Do whatever it takes to help your team win. The important thing is for you to survive so the team doesn't get any extra points. Whoever wins the most kills at the end of the match wins. Castle Siege Defend your castle from the opposing faction. You also have to take over all sections the other team's castle as well. Whoever's castle is captured first loses. Characters Mario Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and the obvious protagonist of the game. He has defeated Bowser and rescued the Princess time and time again. However, he faces the greatest challenge of his life: stopping his old nemesis from conquering the entire planet. Mario is more physically capable and has stronger firepower. Luigi Mario is Luigi's brother who has been in Mario's shadow for a long time. The thing with Luigi is that he is secretly uncomfortable with killing, but he knows he doesn't have a choice, especially considering that it's either kill evil soldiers, or let Bowser destroy entire kingdoms with his army. Unlike his brother, Luigi is faster and can carry more ammo. General Badrang Bowser Bowser is the main antagonist of the game. He has tried to kidnap the Princess loads of times to gain power over the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mario has beat him every time. Unlike the other Mario games, where Bowser is portrayed in a more light-hearted Bowser, Bowser here is utterly ruthless, cold-hearted, and is willing to destroy everyone who opposes him to accomplish his goal, to the point where he obliterates the entire BeanBean kingdom with his new weapon just to show off the weapon. Plot The Mushroom Kingdom has been celebrating lately and has been more peaceful than ever. Mostly this is because Bowser hasn't been kidnapping the Princess for months. This has given Mario and Luigi the time to relax. However, during a meeting with several kingdoms' leaders about the propsperity of the Mushroom Kingdom, the castle is ruthlessly attacked by Koopa soldiers. A hologram showing Bowser appearing live is shown. He explains that he thought marrying a princess would bring him power, but he realized that this was a mistake. He demands that the leader's surrender all control over the kingdoms to him within 24 hours, or he will kill them all and destroy all their kingdoms. He proves he's dead serious by using some new superweapon from space to obliterate the BeanBean Kingdom with one blast, killing all 6,754,933 residents. Everyone in the room is absolutely shocked by this, as Bowser has never been this ruthless. The Princess calls in Mario and Luigi, and hits them with the bad news. The 2 decide that jumping on turtles isn't going to work this time. They decide to go into the Princess' secret armory to load up. Mario gathers a team because he says, "We'll need all the help we can get". They set out on a mission to defeat Bowser once and for all and destroy Bowser's new weapon. Meanwhile, Bowser wants to make sure no one can evacuate, so he sends out Koopa Soldiers to attack the Mushroom Airport, and they start massacring citizens. Mario drives over to their location and he and his team first get as many citizens to safety as they can, and they get in a gunfight with the Koopa soldiers. Mario's team is overwhelmed, but they finally fend them off. While they did manage to save lives, the airport was destroyed, preventing evacuation. A Koopa soldier from the battle reports to Bowser that the Mario Bros. are coming for him. Bowser demands that both plumbers are eviserated. Bowser turns to the crowd of Koopa soldiers, and makes a speech explaining to them why he's always lost in the past, and how it will be different this time. He warns that his days of being a Princess-obsessed creep are over, and he will kill anyone who dares stand in his way. To be continued